theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and The Tomboy
My 22nd Fanfiction. Credit to HarBurton81 for the title of "Beauty and The Tomboy". Feedback is appreciated. Leni was just about out the door and on her way to the mall when Lana approached her. -Hey big sis!-Lana greeted. -Oh hi Lana, what's up?-Leni asked. -Well Izzy is running low on lizard food, and I know there's a pet store in the mall, so I was wondering if I could go to the mall with you.-Lana answered. -Sure!-Leni answered happily. -Great!-Lana answered.-Let's go! At the mall, Leni and Lana are in the clothes store. -Come on Leni!-Lana complained. -No Lana, I'm not going to let you run off on your own!-Leni replied. -Please, we've been in this store for half an hour, and you stil want to visit other clothing shops, and the fabric place!-Lana said. -I told you we'll do the pet store after we did all those places.-Leni said. -Please!-Lana begged.-I'll be super careful, and I'll come back as soon as I buy my lizard food! -Fine.-Leni agreed.-But be quick! -I will!-Lana promised. At the pet store. -Ahh here it is, LizardChow!-Lana exclaimed. Lana pays for the Lizard food. -$15 is your change.-The cashier said.-Have a nice day! -You too!-Lana said happily. Lana begins walking back to the clothes shop, and her stomach begins growling. -Hmm, I know I said I'd come right back, but I'm sure I have time to pick up some grub.-Lana said. Lana walks up to a Burpin' Burger and purchases a milkshake, burger, and fries. -Well, it certainly isn't as good as dog treats, but it'll do.-Lana commented eating. Suddenly Lana is hit with a pea from a kids dish. -Foodfight!-Lana yelled throwing fries back at the person. The food court was foodfighting, all the kids throwing kids meals at each other. Leni exits the clothes shop, and sees Lana in the foodfight. She pulls Lana out of it as a security guard shows up. -Who is responsible for this?!-The security guard asked furiously. -She did!-The kids yelled pointing at Lana. -Are you with this young lady?-The security guard asked Leni. -Yes, she's my sister.-Leni answered. -Then I want both off you off the premises, you are both hereby banned from the Royal Woods mall.-The security guard said. -No!-Leni yelled. Leni and Lana are walking home. -Leni, I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you and got us banned.-Lana said. Leni just takes a breath and keeps walking. -Oh.-Lana said sadly.-I guess you're not in the mood to talk. Leni just keeps walking. -I really messed up, I went to the food court even though Leni said to come right back to her.-Lana said to the viewer.-Now Leni can't go to her favorite place anymore. I need to fix it, and I think I know just the way. That night in Lola and Lana's room. -Lola, can I borrow $40?-Lana asked. -No way!-Lola answered.-Why do you need $40?! -Well Leni and I got banned from the mall...-Lana said. -Hahaha!-Lola laughed.-You got banned from the ma-all! You got banned from the ma-all! Lana leaves and heads to Luna and Luan's room. -Can I borrow $20 from each of you?-Lana asked. -Why?-They asked. -I got Leni banned from the mall, and I want to give her an awesome day tomorrow as an apology, but I'm really short on cash.-Lana answered. -That's really sweet sis.-Luna and Luan commented.-Let me see what I have in my piggy bank. -Sorry sis, I only have $15.-Luna said. -Same here.-Luan said. -That'll do guys, I promise I'll pay you back every cent!-Lana promised. -It's cool.-They said. -Thank you.-Lana said. Lana leaves and heads to Lincoln's room. -Lincoln, can I have $10?-Lana asked. -Of course, I heard your conversation with Luna and Luan.-Lincoln answered. -Thank you Lincoln!-Lana exclaimed. -You're welcome!-Lincoln replied. Lana went to bed ready to make it up to Leni the next day. When Leni wakes up, she is greeted immediately by Lana, who hands her a plate of egg whites. -Morning sis, I made you your favorite, egg whites!-Lana greeted. -Thank you Lana!-Leni said. -You're welcome, I'm going to give you a great day today to try and make up for the whole mall incident yesterday.-Lana said. -Oh yeah.-Leni said sadly.-I don't think I'm hungry for breakfast sis. -This is going to be tougher than I thought.-Lana said looking to the viewers again.-That's fine sis, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Lana drags Leni out of the house, and takes her to a salon -Why are we here?-Leni asked.-I was busy spending my morning sulking. -Like I said, this is my way of saying sorry!-Lana exclaimed.-One all day spa pass! -What's going on?!-Leni asked excitedly. -To give you a great day, enjoy this pass, it will let you stay here all day, and you can get any, or all the treatments here!-Lana answered. -Oh thank you Lana!-Leni exclaimed. -No problem.-Lana said. Lana pays for the spa pass, and receives $20 change. -Aren't the spa passes $40?-Lana asked. -We're having a half off sale, so it's $20 now.-The cashier answered. -Ooh Lana, that means you can enjoy the spa day with me!-Leni exclaimed. Lana, obviously not wanting to do it, looks at the huge smile on Leni's face, and then looks at some of the treatments, back at Leni, then back at the treatments. -Only if you promise that you'll enjoy today no matter what.-Lana negotiated. -How could I not enjoy today?-Leni asked. -Alright then.-Lana said.-One more pass please! Lana gets a pass and now Leni drags Lana around the spa, they got manicures and pedicures, they got deep tissue massages, their hair styled, and even a turn in the spa's sauna, Lana hated it, but always cheered up when she saw the happy look on Leni's face. Leni leads Lana to somewhere else, covering her eyes. -I have a feeling you're gonna like this one.-Leni commented. -As long as you like it, I'm sure I'll like it.-Lana commented. -Here we are!-Leni exclaimed. Leni uncovers Lana to reveal two mud baths. -Is that mud?!-Lana asked excitedly. -Yes, it's used for relaxing and...-Leni started. Before Leni can finish, Lana dives into the mudbath, and Leni gets into the other one. When they walk home from the spa, they pass the mall, upsetting Leni. -Leni, why do you seem so down?-Lana asked.-Did you not enjoy your day? -I loved it!-Leni answered.-It's just I visit the mall every day, and I'll never get the joy of a big sale ever again. The kids make it home and go off to bed. The next morning Leni wakes up, and is once again greeted by Lana. -Hey sis, Hops is out of food, let's go to the mall and get some more.-Lana said. -What are you talking about?-Leni asked.-We can't set foot on the mall! -That's what you think, but I convinced the guy to unban us!-Lana exclaimed. -How?!-Leni asked happily. -I promised the guy I would clean the food court.-Lana answered.-After a couple hours of hard work, I finished. -Yay!-Leni exclaimed.-Just let me get ready, and we'll totes go to the mall! So the siblings prepared for another great day. THE END. Category:Episodes